Drunk Fun
by Chariana
Summary: Best friends, Sam and Cat have a drunk night of fun RIGHT before Cat's wedding day to another man. :)


Sam Evans has been in love with Caterina Valentine all his life, now they're both 25 and she's getting married.

(Sam's POV) I sat with Cat in her room; she was wearing jeans and a tank top. I looked at her sadness

"What's wrong Kit-Cat?"

"It's nothing."

"Tell me, I'm your best friend." She let out a sigh and looked at me with the wine bottle I brought in her hand and took a swig

"I've only slept with one man..."

"So?"

"So, I wanna...I don't know be with more than one man." She frowned

"You're getting married _tomorrow_ Cat." I explained

"Then you do it with me." I felt my stomach drop

"What?!" I yelled standing up; she stood up and gave me a look.

"I've been dreaming about fucking you since I was fourteen." I stepped closer

"Really?"

"Really, I use-still do actually; I wake up soaking wet dreaming of what I would do with you in just one night." She said stepping closer to me playing with the hem of my shirt

"We're drunk, this isn't a good idea."

"No it's perfect! Sammy, if we have drunk sex we won't remember it...Please." She smiled at me; I looked at her and bit my lip

"Okay, come on." I said pulling her over to her bed. (Cat's POV) I slid Sam's shirt off smirking at the sight, I kissed him softly

"I like what I see Sammy." I smirked seductively at him, he smirked and kissed me; he slid my top off and whimpered seeing I wasn't wearing a bra

"No bra Caterina?"

"I never wear a bra with you around." I smirked sticking my hand in his jeans and boxer gasping at the feel of his big cock in my hand, I kissed him again

"Samuel, how could you keep this hidden from me?" I said unzipping his jeans and then unbuttoned his jeans pulling his cock out staring at it

"Deep; throat." He whispered in my ear, I nodded

"Of; course." I kissed his neck and down his body I looked at his dick and then grabbed it sliding it into my mouth until it hit the back of my throat choking a little smirking up at him, he smirked and ran his fingers through my hair and then held my head watching me. As Sam came and I swallowed slowly he picked me up and threw me on the bed ripping my jeans off impatiently

"God I want you sexy!"

"I want you too. Now lay down on the bed...Now!" I ordered, he smirked and did as he was told. I pulled my black lace boy shorts off and Sam groaned

"God, how are we just now fucking?!" I shrugged

"I don't know." I frowned and straddled his face. (Sam's POV) I grabbed Cat's hips and started licking, she gasped

"You want more?"

"God: yes!"

"Beg for it." She glared down at me

"Either eat my pussy out or leave." She said folding her arms; I forgot drunken Cat was...mean when she didn't get what she wanted. I did as I was told and then she grabbed my head and shoved it between her thighs so I would taste her pussy even more. As Cat came I swallowed and then licked my lips pinning her to the bed looking down at her

"Wrap your legs around me, now!" I ordered, she nodded and did as she was told. As I slid all nine inches into Cat's tight wet pussy she moaned and kissed me

"Make me feel like a woman." She huffed out

"Can; do beautiful." I said smirking. I grabbed Cat's hips and thrusted watching her moan, she bit her lip; I spread her "lips" apart so she would feel more

"God! Sam harder please!" She screamed arching her back gripping onto the sheets I nodded and thrusted harder and faster into her pussy. Cat dug her nails into my back and came on my cock and then as I came she gasped and moaned smirking. (Cat's POV) I got on all fours and with my ass facing Sam who grabbed my hips sliding into my ass; I gasped and placed his hands on my tits. (Sam's POV) I played with Cat's tits in my hands as I thrusted into her ass; I could feel as I was about to cum and looked at Cat's ass and then moved one hand from her tit and started fingering her she gasped and moaned telling me harder. I had three fingers moving in and out of Cat's pussy, she came on all three and then I came inside of her ass. I slowly pulled out and watched Cat collapse onto her bed, I smirked and laid next to her

"What now?" She sat up and looked at me

"You lay next to me and fall asleep next to me sexy." She giggled laying under the comforter, I nodded and did as I was told holding her close.

**Cat and Sam woke up with no regrets; they kept quiet about the sex that night. Cat woke up two weeks later with a little surprise for Aaron AND Sam.**


End file.
